


Six degrees of separation

by TrissMacGyverJohnson



Series: Please don’t leave me (again) [2]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Kidnapping, Lovers to Friends, Murderers, Partners to Lovers, Spies & Secret Agents, team work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 05:44:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18462683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrissMacGyverJohnson/pseuds/TrissMacGyverJohnson
Summary: Mac needs your help to find his girlfriend Nasha, that has been kidnapped by Murdoc. This new mission will force you to work together again and to reconsider the consequences of your break-up.





	1. Chapter 1

_First, you think the worst is a broken heart, what’s gonna kill you is the second part, and the third is when your world splits down in the middle_

You don’t remember a lot of that night, like your subconscious is trying to erase those events in order to protect yourself: the blurred light of the lamp on Mac’s nightstand, your shaking hands, dirty because of the mascara melting away from your eyelashes, the screams of anger and frustration, and some cuttings of a desperate dialogue.

 _“Mac, can we talk about this?”_ you were leaned against the door’s frame while watching him opening his wardrobe and taking off some clothes.

 _“Y/N, you just can’t understand…”_ his clothes inside a suitcase. _“I’ve searched my father for all this time, to discover only now that he has been there for all this time, that Matty knew it, and she has always lied to me…”_

“ _I’m shocked and disappointed too, but going away won’t change a thing”_

 _“First, I won’t have to work with people I don’t trust anymore, and second…”_ the feeling of his soft lips on yours: you didn't know this would have been your last kiss, so you abruptly moved your head away from him. _“There’s always the option you come with me. We can start over a new life, wherever we want, and finally be together without worrying about missions, rules, psychopaths trying to kill us…”_

_“You can’t be serious…”_

_“About the fact that I love you and I’d like that you follow me? Well, I am”_ he said cold, letting the gap between you two grow even bigger.

_“We have a life here, we can’t just leave everything behind. What about Jack, Riley and Bozer? I thought that you cared about them…”_

_“I do,I really do, but I need time and space to reflect over what happened”_

_“And what are we supposed to do when we will arrive, wherever we are going to go? Because we don’t even know where we’re going to live”_

_“We will find out as we go along, as we always did.”_

_“It's not going to work this time!”_ You screamed, running your fingers in your hair, nervously.

 _“I’m going to leave this place with or without you!”_ The first time he raised his voice with you. He clenched his jaw, turning to put away his stuff, every muscles of his body contracted.

_“Why can you be so selfish?! So what about us?”_

_“Honestly, I don’t even know if I’ll ever come back…and I know that we will never go ahead with our lives, if we leave this door open…”_

_“So, I suppose this is a goodbye”_

_“I’m so sorry, Y/N”_ he said placing a soft kiss on your wet cheek.

The bruise of your hand slapping his face was the final word about your relationship.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/N/N = your nick name

_And fourth, you gonna think that you’ve fixed yourself, fifth you’ve seen them out with someone else, and sixth is when you admit that you may have fucked up a little._

“I hope you don’t mind if I take something from home…” Mac says opening the door after four months of absence; from the moment he came back from Nigeria, he went to live in Jack’s apartment, to avoid weird situations with you, still living in his house.

“You don’t have to ask me permission, it’s your house! I am sorry I haven’t found another place to stay, yet, but I have been out of focus in the last months”

“It’s not a problem at all” he says trying to move the conversation towards less painful topics.

When you walk down the hallway, you both hear a whistle coming from the living room. Mac places one hand on your mouth, and pushes you inside the nearest room.

“There’s someone in the house, just wait me here!”

“What? I’m not going to stand here while you’re facing _Psycho_ , out there alone. We are not together anymore, you have to stop protecting me all the time.”

“Okay, I’m not going to fight with you about this, with Murdoc taking a nap on my couch, so just stay here unless things are turning really bad”

You hear bruises caused by Mac fighting against the intruder and things breaking against the wall and floor. Luckily, you still got your gun with you from the last mission you’ve been sent, so you slowly walk out the room holding it in your hands.

“Murdoc, drop the gun, now!” you scream, exposing yourself from behind the furniture.

“Oh agent Y/L/N, what a pleasure to see my favorite couple finally reunited! It would be such a shame to see one of you dying after a long time awaited rejoining, but you know, I’m not the one making rules here, so you shoot and your boy scout boyfriend dies…or should I tell “ex-boyfriend”? Sorry, I hope not have been indelicate!”

“Y/N/N, do as he tells you or he’s not going to stop talking.”

“Yes Y/N/N, why don’t you drop the gun? I’m just here to make some words with my friend MacGyver.”

You lower the weapon, but keep a finger on the trigger. Murdoc explains that a man, affiliated with Chinese crime movement, kidnapped Cassian and actually keeps him prisoner inside a fortified building in Bogotà. Mac denies to help him, until the man shows him a recording on his phone. From your position, you can distinguish Mac’s girlfriend, Nasha, tied by her hands and feet at a chair, held hostage in a dark, empty room.

Mac and his nemesis move towards the door, but when they walk past you, he takes the chance to whisper in your ear: “Please don’t follow me, I’ll be good.”

You don’t have time to reply, that Murdoc turns to look at you and say: “What a disgustingly sweet scene! You almost make me want to have a kind of…human interaction. I am joking, I am not that kind of mad person! But don’t worry Angus, she won’t have to tell your friends about our meeting, because she will come with us. Y/N is a well trained agent, her skills can help us where we are headed.”

He points the gun to both of you, so you have no other choice than follow him in his upcoming havoc.


	3. Chapter 3

_“Despacio, aquí auto treinta y siete, necesito que consigas cierta informaciones financieras de una Crystal Danver, se busca toda actividad reciente de una tarjeta de crédito”_

You have finally found a hint about who got Cassian: Murdoc obliged you to sift the security cam’s recordings of a bank, placed in front of the building in which it was supposed to be kept the kid, and recognized her ex-wife Amber.

Mac turns to look at you, on the passenger’s seat of the car that Murdoc stole from the local police, as to ask you if he talked correctly. You’ve always been good in learning new languages, and still remember the first Spanish words you’ve taught to him: _te quiero._ This memory makes you smile, but the raspy sound of a voice talking through the walkie talkie, immediately takes you back to the present.

Columbian police gives you the informations you need to find Amber, and you show up at the motel in which she stays with Cassian. When Mac approaches their chamber, a couple of bullets break through the wooden door, almost hurting him.

"Don't take it personally, she hates everyone" Murdoc steps in front of you and Mac and takes out his gun.

“Everything’s okay?” You ask Mac, while protecting yourselves under a porch.

“Yes, she didn’t hit me. They are crazy, aren’t they?” He says, looking at the two killers’ unusual reconciliation.

“I hope we are never going to be like them”  you joke, then you and Mac look at each other for a moment, both unsure if adding something to your conversation, or not.

When they stop fighting, you and Mac reach them, all sitting around a table: Amber tells you that the man that kidnapped Cassian in first place, found them and kidnapped him again. You call him, trying to find an agreement about the ransom’s amount. He asks for 31 million dollars: the only way to get so much money in so little time is stealing it, and vans moving cash from a place to another seem the perfect targets.

You sit on the passenger seat of the car next to Mac, trying to trace the van’s delivering all the money you need. _Cookie_ and _Cupcake_ are talking about their marriage problems in the seats ahead of yours, so you just take this chance to say him: “I think that we could do it”

“What are you referring to?” He asks, frowning his eyebrows.

“When you came back from Nigeria, I thought that we could have never got back to a sort of _status quo_ , after all what happened between us. I wouldn’t have bet one dollar on us figuring out how to work together again, but I think we’re doing a good job” you raise up your eyes from the laptop’s screen to watch and slightly smile at him.

“That’s not the first mission we have been sent on together, after you know, we broke up, and we’ve always had good results”

“Yes, but we were always with someone else of the team, this is the first time we are working alone in a long time! I don’t know if helping two psychopaths could be considered a real mission, but it doesn’t feel awkward as I expected”

He laughs so you add: “I think that we can be friends, after all”

He doesn’t have the time to give you an assent sign, that Murdoc abruptly stops the car behind the van. Amber and him, jump out of the car and take the money.

After they hand the amount to Cassian’s kidnapper, you and Mac go to rescue the kid: you find him in an abandoned building, tied with a chord to a chair, clearly shocked.

“Are you Cassian, right? Don’t be afraid, we’re here to help you” you say kneeling at the boy’s height, while Mac is cutting the rope with his Swiss army knife.

“Where’s my dad?” He screams scared.

“Don’t worry, your dad will be here in minutes” Mac places his hand on the kid’s little shoulder and leads him out of the building.

Murdoc comes to the rescuing point alone, his face covered with blood. He reassures his son about his mother’s health, then it turns to you and Mac: "My little guy would be safer with your people, I want the best for my son.”

“Now, keep your promise, Murdoc”

The man shows you a recording in which Jack and Bozer were freeing Nasha from the warehouse in which she was kept prisoner. You lay your hand on Mac’s shoulder, looking at each other relieved, then you jump aboard the car, while he’s tying Murdoc’s hands with his belt. You lower the car’s window, while calling Phoenix to let know that you and Mac are alright and you’re coming back with Murdoc and Cassian in custody. Before closing the call, you hear Mac and Murdoc talking about the reason why Amber didn’t come back with him.

“What happened to Amber?”

“She has been working with Cassian’s kidnappers for all this time. Never trust women, MacGyver”

“Thanks, but I don’t think needing your advices, Murdoc”

“As you want, boy scout, but then don’t tell that I didn’t warn you. You and Y/N remind me a lot of me and Amber: same line of work, both incredibly skilled and intelligent…but let’s see how it ended.”

“First, we’re not insane, and second she could never do something like that, I trust her more than anybody else…”

“Oh MacGyver, you always help improving myself…”

“What do you mean?”

“Next time I am going to choose better which one of your girlfriends to kidnap”

“Just try it and that will be the last thing you’re going to do”


	4. Chapter 4

_There’s no starting over, without finding closure, you’d take them back no hesitation, that’s when you know you’ve reached the sixth degree of separation_

You hear someone’s knocking at your door: “H-hi Y/N, sorry if I’ve come without letting you know, I hope not to disturb you…”

“Don’t worry, come in” you say completely opening the door and letting Mac in.

“I just wanted to thank you for everything you did to help me find Nasha, I’d have never been able without you…”

“I did nothing, Mac. You only have to thank Riley, Jack and Bozer…”

“You know what I mean…”

He takes a step in your direction and wraps his arms around your waist. You feel a little uncomfortable in this situation, but it’s only until your body touches his thin but strong one.

“It helped me having you with me all the time: you have always been the one I went to when I’ve got a problem, and I am happy that this hasn’t changed…”

You hug him back trying to act, more than you can, like a friend, but it’s not an easy task since his body, where you used to lay, still keeps the shape of yours on itself, and his arms welcome you so well, as the only place in which you really feel safe.

“I will always be there for you, no matter what”

(Continues...)


End file.
